


I Found

by WarriorZ253



Series: Klance One-Shots [3]
Category: Voltron Force
Genre: 1000 words just about, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, Lets play a game, M/M, No Angst, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Spilt hot chocolate on keith, Timeskips, flirty keith, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 15:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11626308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorZ253/pseuds/WarriorZ253
Summary: Lance spills hot chocolate on Keith Kogane, and doesn't regret it.





	I Found

"I heard you're a player, so let's play a game." Keith purred, his voice sugarsweet. Lance swallowed anxiously, both excited and nervous of what was to come.

"Let's sweet talk. Let's play fight. Let's talk 24/7. Let's tell each other good morning and goodnight every day. Let's take walks together. Let's give each other nicknames. Let's go on dates. Let's talk on the phone all night long. Let's hold each other. Let's kiss and hug." Lance's heart was beating incredibly fast now. Keith's voice was soft and sultry, a powerful combination.

"And whoever falls in love first? Loses.”

___

When Lance first saw Keith Kogane, his first thought was, _Oh shit, this guy's hot as fuck_. His second though was, _This is the person that was beating me in school last year?_

He didn't know what to expect, but whatever the hell it was, it wasn't this.

Honestly, he was expecting the stereotyped nerd: big, framed glasses, pimples, scrawny looking. Perhaps a terrible choice in fashion? But no. Keith Kogane had to be fucking hot. Lance didn't find that fair. He gets the grades, the approval, the awed students, but the looks too??

He wasn't sure what Keith was in school for. Maybe he was in school for the same thing as Lance? Maybe he wanted to be a Marine Biologist?

All he heard was Keith this, Keith that. So Lance made him his rival, maybe without his knowledge.

Who said he has to know?

But a year later, Lance had to admit he was both disappointed and relieved not to see his rival at school. Now he could become the top of his class, but what fun was it without someone to challenge?

None.

It was no fun.

Now Lance headed into the Cafe, hoping that there was no line. Triumph settled into his relaxed mind as he joyfully ordered a medium cup of some hot chocolate.

Anyone could imagine his delight when he got the hot beverage.

He sighed in happiness, letting the warmth deep through the cup and into his hands. It was rather cold outside, and hot chocolate made it better.

He turned around, ready to head home and play some Call of Duty.

So admittedly, he was distracted, because the next thing he realized was that his piping hot drink spilled, all over Keith fucking Kogane.

At the time, he didn't know who he was, seeing as he never saw him before.

“Oh shit, I'm so sorry!” Lance profusely apologized, making his way to grab a couple thousand napkins and pulling the guy away from the entrance.

He was between undeniably cute and annoyingly hot.

He had red headphones around his neck, a black beanie, a gray hoodie and black skinny jeans. But he had a mullet. A black, fucking mullet. Though he never acknowledged it then, he managed to pull it off with his blue gray eyes and pale face.

“No, no, it's fine.” It obviously wasn't fine, as a forced smile was evident on his face.

“I'm Lance. Er… Lance McClain.” He mentally slapped himself. Last names? He didn't need to know his last name. He didn't even need to know his first name, really.

“Keith. Keith Kogane.” Silence. Awkward, anxiety causing, silence. The fake smile faded on his face, replaced with a confused expression. “Okay… I'm going to go now.” The stain was evident on his jacket, and Lance’s third thought was, What _gentleman would allow someone to walk around with a stained jacket??_

He hastily grabbed Keith's hand, mind slowly processing all this information.

_He's hot, but he's Keith Kogane, A.K.A. my rival, but I spilt hot chocolate on him, oh shit what do I do._

Keith whipped around, eyes blown out of proportion. He assumed that he never had a stranger who claimed him as his rival grab his hand.

Oh wait, he didn't know that, seeing as he never acknowledged that last year.

“Yes?” Impatience lingered his his fiery gaze. “Uh…I wanted to say sorry for spilling hot chocolate on you, and…here.” Lance pulled off his green jacket, handing it over.

_What the hell am I doing?_

Awe and gratefulness took over his former, hostile expression.

“You shouldn't.” Lance shrugged, and draped it over his shoulder.

“It's not that cold.” Lance smiled at him, while Keith hesitantly slipped off the jacket, and pulled on the green jacket.

“Thanks…its warm.” Keith frowned. “How am I supposed to get it back to you?” Lance hesitated, before taking out a sharpie from his pocket (he never went anywhere without a sharpie) and wrote his phone number on his hand.

“There.” Lance left before he could embarrass himself any further.

___

When Lance received a phone call from an unknown number, he immediately answered it.

“Hello?” He asked hesitantly.

“Lance?’ He sighed in relief. It was Keith, not some psycho maniac. Before he could say anything, he stated a sentence that made his heart drop, simply by the disappointment in his voice.

“You…think I'm your rival?”

“I-I…it was just a joke, ya know?” He laughed weakly.

“Like your flirting?”

“Uh…”

“Just text me your address, and I'll drop off the jacket. Then maybe you won't have to speak to your rival again.” Bitterness lathered his voice, and he hung up. He stared at the phone screen. They talked for 30 seconds, and he already disappointed him in some way.

Shaking his head, he quickly texted the number his address, and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

It was thirty minutes before he realized that it was going to take a while. So he headed off to his bed, deciding to sleep away the hours. He woke up at 7 in the morning to find his jacket discarded next to the door.

He picked it up, disappointed that Keith left without saying hi, and went inside.

Two months passed before he realized he had developed a crush on the stranger-non-stranger.

That was when he decided he was screwed. He tried getting in touch with him. He called him, texted him and searched for him at every cafe around town eagerly.

Nothing.

Another month passed. He has given up on the stranger, and he currently gave up on studying for a test.

He eventually stumbled to his bed fell asleep on top of the covers. When he woke up to knocking on his door, it was 1:00 in the morning.

 _Unbelievable_. He thought, annoyed.

After slipping on a random shirt, he swung open the door, seeing a drunk Keith.

“We should talk.”

___

So that's about where they were now. Keith had pushed him against the wall, speaking in a whispered tone. He was positive he was flushing furiously, and Keith just seemed amused.

“Okay.” He whispered. He cleared his throat. “I'm never one to back down from a challenge.” Lance knew he lost the moment he accepted.

He was already falling for a stranger.

He managed to go two months before accepting defeat, and making Keith his official boyfriend.

“Looks like I found you.” Lance murmured. “Bless hot chocolate.”

 **Bonus** :

“I heard you're a lover, so let's play a game.” Lance’s gaze twinkled mischievously. His hand slipped out of Keith's.

_Oh no._

“Let's have a pretend relationship. Let's say affectionate words without meaning them. Let's cuddle until we pass out from each others warmth. Let's tell lies, claiming it's only platonic. Let's never kiss, because that's when I would fall for you, and we both know it.” His voice dropped to a whisper.

“Whoever falls in love first loses, right? Well it seems that I lost. But Keith Kogane…” Keith shivered at his sultry voice. Was this how Lance felt three years ago? He leaned close to his ear.

“I want a participation prize, and I get to choose.”

“Wh-what do you want?” Keith whispered, feeling silly for stuttering.

“I want you to be mine. I want you to never belong to anyone else. I want to be the only person you think about everywhere you go. I want you to be my little husband.” Keith gaped at him.

"Wh-what? Are you proposing?" Lance clutched a black box in his hand.

“What?” His eyes were dark, but his smile was obvious through the lustful facade.

“And this time, whoever falls first, wins.”

“Oh my god.” His hands were shaking. “Oh my god, yes!” He jumped up and buried his face in his chest, overjoyed.

“I'm starting to appreciate hot chocolate.” Keith whispered, soft laughter echoing in the apartment.

“I already did appreciate it since the moment I saw you.”

“That's a bit sappy, isn't it?” Keith peered up at him with wet eyes.

“Hmm,.” Lance pretended to think. “No.” Keith felt a cool metal slip around his finger. He curled his hand into a ball, vowing to never let go.

 

_And I found love where it wasn't supposed to be,_

_Right in front of me,_

_talk some sense to me_

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet one shot I thought of.  
> The beginning paragraph, 'I hesrd you're a player, so lets play a game', yadda yadda does not belong to me.  
> Lots of timeskips


End file.
